Happy Birthday Mac
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: It's Mac's 50th birthday and Don takes him out for a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: It's Mac's 50th birthday and Don takes him out for a fun night. Might be a little OCC but it's Fan Fiction and you use your imagination. Mac/Don are my favourite ship now who wouldn't want a threesome with those two lol:)

Detective Taylor was in his office-bored, tired and hungry, his green eyes dropping after every sentence he wrote. He stopped writing and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and mused about today's events. It had been a long day, a very long day for his liking and they had just finished wrapping the case of. He was actually in good mood today until now-today was his 50th birthday. No, he wasn't happy about turning 50 although, people still said he looked in his 40's so he supposed that was good but, he was happy with his co workers. He didn't know that they knew his birthday and when he walked into his office this morning, there was 'Happy 50th birthday' banners and balloons and by the end of the day, his office desk was filled with cards and once special one that he would keep forever, the one that little Lucy hand made for him and the cake that was in the break room was gone. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered about his birthday but he appreciated all the effort they went into doing all this for him. He got another surprise when he found a parcel on his desk which looked like Stella's handwriting and the stamp said from New Orleans. He grinned when he opened it and it was a new watch and a note witch read:

Mac ,

I know you said over the phone that you needed a new watch and obviously me being your best friend, wanted to get you the special gift, I hope you like it. I know you probably won't be celebrating your birthday today but Mac, just cause your 50 doesn't mean you can't have fun. And for the record, you still look sexy to me ***wink* **.I miss you lots, it's weird not seeing you every day after working together for 12 years, your still my bestfriend Mac, nothing will ever change that. I am coming to New York next week for the weekend so we will catch up!

Love you,

Stella

xxxxx

Mac grinned at the note, they had always done that, innocent flirting, he actually thought that they would become more than friends, even the lab had a pool going on when they was going to get together but when she announced that she was leaving ,that dream shattered. He loved the watch that she bought him and he would always wear it and would be reminded of the beautiful woman.

His musing was stopping by a tall,dark,handsome man.

His gorgeous green eyes studied the figure as he spoke.

''Hey Mac''. Don smiled.

''Hey Don''. He said, trying to stifle a yawn.

''Listen, seen as it's your birthday, I'm gonna take you out''. He grinned. Don wasn't going to bother asking Mac out because he knew he would just say no but he was determined to get the man out.

Mac's face turned into a frown. ''Oh no Don, no thanks''. He replied politely.

''Mac, it's your birthday you need to have fun''. Don exclaimed. ''Just one drink''. He almost pleaded.

Mac sighed, Don did have a point, it was his birthday-a special one too and he should really relax after the case.

He sighed and got up out of his chair. ''Alright, one drink though'' He grinned, he had no intentions of just staying for one drink, in fact,they wasn't even going to a bar, Don was going to take him to a strip club for the night let's just say a friend of a friend gave him a good deal.

''Where are we going then''. Mac asked.

''It's a surprise''. He smiled.

Mac nodded as both detectives made their way to the elevator to go out for the night...

TBC

A/N. Hope you liked it, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated fast, no internet connection and I lost my muse but finally got it back,so I decided to do a little twist to this story :-D

As they was walking through the streets of New York to the 'Bar', Mac noticed that they was passing every bar they went passed. Confused, he asked. ''Don, where are we going there was a load of bar's down there''. He frowned.

''We're here now''. Don grinned.

Mac's face suddenly went into full blown anger.

''Oh no Don, I don't think so. It's not my type of thing this''. He said and turned round to go home seen as he didn't live far from it but before he could get any further, Don gently grabbed his arm.

''Please Mac, you'll enjoy it, I have a, lets just say, a friend of a friend and he's done a deal with me tonight so you don't have to pay for anything''.

Mac sighed, a long sigh of heavy annoyance of his persistent friend and finally gave in.

''Ok, but I'm not staying long''.

''Great''. Don beamed.

They entered the door, Mac and Don studied there surrounding. The music booming, walls covered in dark colours to complement the dark lighting. Half naked girls strutting there stuff on the dance floor.

''Well''. Don grinned at Mac.

''Well what?''. He asked confused.

''What do you think''!

''Oh''. Mac looked around. ''It's...nice''.

Don's face fell into a frown, he knew Mac might have been feeling a little bit uncomfortable being in the club but deep down, he knew he needed to relax and take a chill.

''Just nice Mac? You won't be saying that once your drunk''. Don laughed.

''Oh no Don, im not...''

''Don't start Mac, we're both off tomorrow, it's the weekend have fun!''.

''Ok, your right''. He laughed.

''Don, Don Flack, is that you?''. He heard someone turned around towards the sound and saw his friend, Marty the bouncer coming towards him.

''Hey Marty!''. Don exclaimed pulling the man into a guy hug. ''How you doing''.

''I'm great thanks, how are you? Still with the NYPD?''. He asked.

''Yep, best job ever,love it man''. Don said.

''What you doing here? Who you with?''

He nodded over to Mac who was trying but failing to not show he was enjoying the strip club more than he wanted to, he was so engrossed in the girls dancing and stripping he didn't hear someone call his name.

''Mac''. Don said.

''Huh..? oh sorry Don''. He blushed.

''This is Marty, Marty this is Mac Taylor head of the New York Crime Lab''

''Nice to meet you''. They both shared a handshake.

''So I gotta go Don, see ya around''. Marty said and Mac and Don shook his hand before he left.

''Common Mac, let's get some drinks''.

As the night went on, Mac and Don were rather tipsy, but not drunk enough to not know what they was doing. They chatted about old times and Mac actually admitted that he was enjoying the girls dance. Also, Mac got his own private dance from one woman-which, he quiet enjoyed.

It was about 9.00 when Don decided to send a text to someone.

_Hey Stel, me and Mac coming home soon. Get ready. Don. x_

''Right come on you, better get you home''. Don said, Mac was more tipsy then he was he put an arm round his shoulder to steady him.

Meanwhile at Mac's apartment...

Stella was there , dressed in a sexy police outfit which consisted of-a blue tight,short sleeved jacket with the words NYDP scrolled across her left breast which came to rest just below her breasts which were near spilling out of the top and it was show her toned torso off. She teamed that with a pair of very short shorts which had a baton and a pair of cuffs hugging her hips. She finished that off with a pair of stilettos and a police hat. She was at Mac's apartment to give him the shock and best night of his life. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas and she missed him more than she could ever think. She went into his bathroom and checked herself over once more.

''Perfect''. She beamed as she sprayed a bit of perfume on her neck.

Just then, she heard the front door open and the two men stumble into his apartment.

''Thanks Don tonight was great, we should do it again sometime''. He grinned.

''Yeah'' Don said as he secretly placed the pack of Condom's he bought for Mac in his bedroom. He stopped off at the drug store on the way home, he knew where tonight could end so he was acting as a friend and bought them for him.

''Right i'm off, tired''. Don said faking a yawn. He wasn't really that tired, he was just still sporting a painful hard-on from watching the women. He was going to go home and jerk off a little.

Mac nodded and the room was suddenly in silence as Don quietly slipped out of the apartment.

He was just about to get up and go to bed when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor coming from his bedroom. He acted on instinct and immediately grabbed his gun, tiptoeing down the narrow hallway.

''Who's there''. He shouted loud enough as he heard the footsteps come then Stella appeared in his line of sight.

''Mac''.Stella whispered.

Mac was in shock, he couldn't believe that Stella was here and dressed in a sexy police uniform. His eyes traveled to her long tanned legs that seemed never ending and up to her glorious curves and finally to her well sized chest. Mac's cock getting a semi at the sight.

''St-stella what you doing here''?He asked, stuttering.

She said nothing and gently grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room where a random chair was placed in the middle. Were the chair came from, he didn't know but he was more than interested in why Stella was here, dressed like that.

She put his gun on the coffee table.

''Mac sit down''. She said.

He cautiously sat down awaiting her next smiled and took the fuzzy cuffs from her hips and snapped them around Mac's arms, cuffing him to the chair.

''What...what the hell Stella''. He said angrily, thrashing about.

She leaned down, eye level with Mac giving him more than enough view of her breast.

''Shhh''. She whispered and placed her finger against his lips.

''I heard there was a birthday boy who is also a naughty detective who wouldn't give himself a break''. She smiled seductively.

''All work and no play...''. She said and swung both legs over his hip, sitting on his lap, leaning forward towards his ear.''makes Mac a very dull boy''. She whispered and licked his earlobe seductively.

Mac groaned.

''Stella what are you going to do''? He finally chocked out.

She grinned and got up off his lap and walked over to his cd player and put on a sexy tune with no lyrics just for the beat.

She got on the floor, crawling to him in a cat like manner and parted his legs. She could already see the slight bulge forming. _Bingo._She thought. She slide up between his legs purposely rubbing her erected nipples against his hard chest, wanting to him to feel how turned on she was at doing this, she sat on his lap and grinded her wet core against his hard shaft. Mac had the sudden urge to moan. She grinded on him for a few seconds and got off him walking around the back. She laced her fingers through his short dark hair, scratching at his scalp with her nails, this time, Mac did moan.

''Mmmm''. He moaned flinging his head back. She slithered her hands down his hard chest unbuttoning the buttons as she went, feeling his abs surprised to see skin and not another undershirt. Once she got the shirt open she took his belt of, popped his pants button open and dragged the zipper of his pants down. Stella slipped her hands in his pants and boxers and held his hard cock in her hand, squeezing and rubbing up and down the engorged shaft.

''Oh fuck Stella''. Mac panted, thrusting his hips in time with her movements. Mac couldn't believe everything that was happening. Here was Stella, giving him a lap dance, dressed in a sexy police uniform and giving him a hand job.

''You like that''. She whispered in his ear.

''Oh fuck yeah''.He panted.

She removed her hand, earning a groan from Mac and stood in front of him. Mac watched on in awe at Stella's movements. Stella removed the holster from her hip,and threw it on the couch behind him . She then slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her jacket, keeping her eyes on Mac's as she stripped off in front of she got the jacket removed, she threw it on the floor standing in front of him in a sexy red laced bra, her shorts and Stilettos . He could see clearly her hard nipples perking beneath the fabric, he also wondered what undies she was wearing and if they matched. Stella grinned as she popped the button on her shorts, slowly dragging the fabric down her long legs to reveal matching red laced thong which was darker in the middle indicating her arousal. Mac's cock twitched in response of the sight in-front of him.

''Well, what do you think''. She said.

Mac was speechless, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

''Stella... you're so gorgeous''. He smiled.

She laughed and went behind him, fishing the keys out of her coat pocket.

''I'm glad you like''. She whispered in his ear as she un cuffed him from the went round the front and pulled Mac up from the chair, he immediately crushed his lips with her's placing his hands on her ass cheeks pulling her closer to him. She moaned at the feeling of his steel hard shaft against her belly. Tongues battling they both moaned at the sensation. Once they pulled apart, they both laughed at each other and Stella breathlessly said:

''Let's take this somewhere else yeah''?

Mac nodded eagerly and let Stella lead him to his bedroom. Once in there, it was Mac's turn to be in gently pushed Stella on top of the bed, and softly climbed on her.

''My turn''. Mac grinned, touching his nose with hers and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

He got of her and took all his clothes of, his boxers where painfully rubbing against his erection. Stella nearly screeched in amazement. Mac's cock was thick and long about 8 inches she thought.

''You like?'' He grinned, rubbing his shaft up and down,noticing her staring .

Stella bit her lip and nodded shyly.

He got back on the bed, on his side softly stroking her body.

''Don't worry, I won't hurt you, i'll be very gentle, I want to make love to you Stell''. He whispered against her lips, kissing them nodded in trust and just lay there and let Mac take over.

He reached behind her, unclasping the bra clip and softly took the straps down of her shoulders and took the bra off . Stella's eyes immediately flew shut at Mac's gently feather like touch.

''Stella, open your eyes darling I want you to see what i'm doing to you''.

She opened her green eyes, staring back into his equally green one's, smiling.

''Beautiful''. He whispered and kissed each nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking softly. Stella moaned quietly enjoying Mac's lips curling,flicking, sucking the hard nub of Mac payed equal attention to each breast, he kissed his way down her beautiful body stopping at her bikini line. He swirled his tongue around her belly button, dipping the tip into the hole.

''Oh Mac''. She smiled and pulled her thong down throwing it on the floor on top of his heap of clothes. He smiled at the smooth,wet slick pussy in-front of him waiting for his shaft. Mac lifted her legs over his shoulders and set himself comfortably between Stella's legs. Stella sat up as far as she could, looking at Mac panting, waiting for his touch.

He leaned forward and licked a long path up her slit and twirled the tip of his tongue around her engorged clit, sucking softly.

''Oh fuck Mac...mmm yeah right there''. She moaned, flinging her head back.

After a few moments Stella was on the verge of an orgasm due to Mac's amazing tongue.

''MAAACCCCCCCC''. She suddenly screamed. ''Ohh MAC FUCK''.

Seeing Stella have a orgasm nearly made him cum with no touch to his cock but he held back. He waited for her to catch her breath back.

''Please Mac, I need you now''. She pleaded. He nodded and leaned over her body getting a Condom.

''Wait, where did these come from?''. He asked as he smoothed the latex down his cock.

''Don bought them you, cause he knew where tonight mind end''. She laughed.

''Oh..''. He laughed and grabbed hold of the bottom of his shaft and slide into Stella in one smooth movement.

''Mac''. She moaned through gritted teeth.

''Are you ok? Do you want me to pull out''. Mac asked noticing her discomfort.

''No, don't you dare just give me a minute''. He nodded, loving the feeling of the tight sensation wrapped around his cock.

A few moments later, Mac was gently thrusting into Stella, not going too deep until she said otherwise.

''Fuck Mac, faster please''. She moaned and he was more than happy to comply, lifting her legs over his biceps, going deep into her.

''Oh Stella... I love you...so much..''. He moaned and panted in her nearly cried, here she was making love with the man she loved for a long time, the one who she denied her feeling towards, was declaring his love for her in the best way possible.

She clutched his head as her second orgasm of the night approached.

''OH MAC... I love you too''. She screamed as she showered her cock with her love juices.

''Shit''. He grunted as he shot his cum in the latex gradually slowed his thrusts down, riding both there orgasm's out before coming to rest on her got his breath , he disposed of the condom and got into bed, pulling Stella in his arms.

''Wow''. Mac said.

''uh hu yes wow, you was amazing Mac''. She said kissing his scar.

''You were great too sweetheart''. He said kissing her forehead.

''I thought you was coming next week though''. He frowned.

''How could I not be here for my best-friends special 50th birthday''.Stella laughed.

''I think we're more than best-friends now don't you think?''. He asked.

She nodded, yeah, he did have a point, you don't make love with and declare your love to your best-friend but Stella wanted this-wanted her and Mac to happen for a long time.

''Mac you wore me out you was that good''. Stella yawned.

''Come on let's sleep''.

''I love you Mac''. Stella said.

''I love you too Stella''. Mac replied.

The two kissed and both fell into a deep sleep spooned up together.

A/N: I hope it was good and not too OOC please R&R reviews make me happy :D.


End file.
